Kuni Tori
by Shishio Makoto
Summary: Salido desde el mismísimo Infierno de la locura, este fic son las crónicas de una pandilla de locos que refundaron el JupponGatana desde un oscuro foro por conquistar el mundo. Contiene “homenajes” a otras muchos manganimes.


**Acto 1 – Templo del mal fundamental**

Un carruaje circula en medio de una inmensa explanada de cráneos, una luz roja inunda todo el espacio. El carruaje impulsado por dos hermosos caballos negros se dirige a toda velocidad hacia una gran construcción que se visualiza a lo lejos en medio del llano, como una lanza clavada sobre un cuerpo en putrefacción.   
Dentro del carruaje se encuentran dos hombres, uno sentado enfrente del otro. Uno va vestido según los costumbres europeos, con un traje negro y un gran abrigo sobre sus espaldas. El otro ocupante va vestido con un kimono púrpura, una corona de hierro en la cabeza y una katana en su regazo…. y si, va completamente envuelto en vendas.

Shishio: Cuando falta Hoji?

Hoji: mmmm….. creo que dentro de media hora estaremos en el Templo. Tengo aquí mismo el discurso señor, por si quiere repasarlo antes de pronunciarlo ante la "cámara de los lords". 

Shishio: no hace falta, hoy será un gran día, estoy seguro de ello. Esos idotas no se imaginan lo que les espera! Muahahahaahahhahahaaha!

La "cámara de los Lords" es el órgano de gobierno creado por Shishio para dominar el Infierno. Al ser una extensión de terreno tan amplia, y visto que en cada momento llegan nuevos malvados, es muy difícil dominar completamente el Infierno.   
Shishio se dio cuenta de este problema después de combatir unas décadas y cuando el JupponGatana estaba de nuevo completamente bajo su control. Así que envió a Hoji a negociar con los jefes de las diferentes gran facciones que existían para construir un gobierno unificado, que aceptaron después de arduas negociaciones. Shishio casi no tenia control sobre el territorio, pero tenia constantemente amenazados a los lords, así que se cumplía su voluntad cuando hacia falta.

Y por fin el carruaje llego al templo, un enorme edificio rescatado por la soberana de los dragones, la Gran Takisis, de las profundidades de Istar.  
Shishio y Hoji se dirigieron rápidamente a la reunión, donde hacia ya tiempo que los esperaban. El gobierno del Infierno los constituyan 5 grandes soberanos: el ya nombrado Shishio, el Emperador de las Tinieblas Beld, el Comandante Freezer, el Dragón del Caos Gaarv y la Reina Reflexia. Los cinco peores elementos que nunca habían existido unidos para doblegar el salvaje Infierno…. y lo habían conseguido, después de siglos de luchas toda resistencia había sido eliminada.

Freezer: Mirad, el señor Shishio por fin a llegado! Ya era hora, llevamos horas esperando, y teniendo en cuenta que esta reunión la solcito usted lo encuentro de una descortesía alarmante! 

Beld: Déjate de cursiladas lagartija mutante! El señor Shishio ya sabe lo que se hace…. Además tengo prisa para irme, una autoproclamado Generalísimo esta dando problemas en la región de la Cordillera Oscura. No es nada grabe pero ya se sabe que los perros rabiosos tienen que ser sacrificados….

Gaarv: j eje j eje je…. panda de lloricas. Si quieres te mando a los hermanos Toguro para solucionar el problema. Aunque ya sabes que quiero a cambio…..

Beld: ni lo sueñes! No cederé ningún territorio, que lo haga Freezer si quiere, pero no cuentes con mi reino! 

Freezer: Si pero ya lo ves, las cucarachas deben ser eliminadas de inmediato… y por cucarachas ninguno de mis soldados se dignará a entrar en acción. Ya hay gente que solo saben hacer estos trabajos, como los primitivos soldados de Marmo….

Beld: Escucha renacuajo con cara de haberte atropellado una mula! No permitiré que insultes mis solados!

Y en eso Beld ya estaba con la Destructora de Almas en mano, listo para despellejar a Freezer, que estaba preparando un rayo de plasma para destruir al guerrero… y de mientras Gaarv absorbía toda la energía que provocaba esta confrontación como buen demonio que era.

Shishio: dime reina Reflexia… hace mucho que se pelean?

Reflexia: continuamente…. eso los pasa para no disponer de una flota de naves tan poderosa como la mia.

Beld, Gaarv y Freezer, mientras se tiran los pelos unos a otros: Te hemos oído mosquita muerta!

Shishio, intentando poner paz: Compórtense señores! E solicitado la unión los Lords para decir una cosa muy importante. Me voy!

Todos pararon inmediatamente de pelearse ante semejante afirmación, si alguien podía escaparse del averno, sin duda era Shishio… el mismo que había conseguido pacificar el Infierno y dominarlo bajo puño…. en las sombras pero su vendado puño. 

Shishio: bien, este silencio me gusta mas. Como iba diciendo, próximamente saldré del infierno para conquistar el mundo. Y vosotros tendréis que hacer un pequeño trabajo….

Gaarv: un momento! si te vas… quien cuidara de tu feudo? Si quieres lo puedo hacer yo mismo…. por un precio, claro.

Shishio: No Gaarv, no pondrás tus pies en mi reino…. Hoji lo hará a la perfección y ocupara mi asiento en esta cambra.

Hoji, saliendo de las sombras de la puerta: gracias mi señor, pondré mi maldita alma en este trabajo.

Shishio: Bien, y ahora hablemos del trabajito…… En dos años tenéis que formar el mayor ejercito que ha pisado el Infierno, con una estructura de asedio digna de venerar.

Reflexia: Y quien demonios tendremos que atacar?

Shishio, con una mueca de sarcasmo y dejando escapar una risa: ni mas ni menos que…. el Cielo.


End file.
